


Let My Song Fill Your Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Not Beta Read, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Pianist Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Singer Katsuki Yuuri, We Die Like Men, yuuri is a vocal performance major, yuuri sings choral music and classical music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor, after taking time off from his years of competitive skating, begins coaching at the rink at a university in the states. On a shortcut through the Fine Arts Center one rainy day, he hears the most beautiful singing in his life.But who does it belong to?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Let my song fill your heart  
>  With it’s melody oh so divine,  
> That thrills me like a dream  
> -Let My Song Fill Your Heart - Charles Ernest_

Of course it was raining. 

It was always raining when Viktor was running late, and it was always when he forgot his umbrella. 

Viktor ran across the campus quickly. He had only been late a handful of times since he began coaching, and every single time, his students made him pay them back in some way. He didn’t blame them though, he gave his own coach the same kind of treatment when he competed himself. 

Viktor took a break from competitive skating after this past season. It took him a long time to decide what he wanted to do after that. He competed his entire life, he didn’t know who he was beyond that, what he wanted to be. But after five consecutive world championships, he just felt...uninspired, lost. Viktor needed to find himself again.

He found himself moving to the states, an old friend of Yakov reached out asking if Viktor was interested in taking over his students for a season. Celestino had some personal matters to attend to, leaving Viktor with an opportunity to grow his own skaters while also planning out what it was he wanted to do with his own life. 

Now here he was. Running through a college campus. In the rain. 

He used his bag to cover his head as he ran. Parking on American colleges was the worst, he decided that within a week of first arriving. He had to park a mile away and walk every day as there was no parking near the rink that he could use without getting ticketed. Or worse. Towed.

Viktor ran up to the building next to him and grabbed the handle, yanking it open. One of his students, Phichit, tipped him off on the short cut. He stepped into the Fine Arts Center and shook his hair out a bit. At least he wouldn’t get rained on now. 

The building was surprisingly quiet. He half expected to hear a complete chaos of sounds from all different types of musicians. Viktor supposed it was after class time, and it also was a Friday. All the students were probably off having fun. He smiled a bit as he headed through the main room of the building. He remembered the instructions Phichit gave him clearly. Walk straight through the main room, take a left, pass the practice rooms, out the door to outside, and then you’re right across from the back entrance to the ice rink. Viktor mumbled the directions under his breath as he walked. A sign hanging down that said practice rooms came up, he followed it. He hummed a bit as he walked by the open rooms. Each one filled with pianos, stands, scattered chairs, even forgotten sheets of music. Viktor smiled, imagining what these rooms must be like during the week. He imagined them filled to the brim, beautiful music flowing out into the hallways. He could almost hear it. 

Wait, no.

He _did_ hear it?

Viktor looked ahead, one single door sat shut in the long hallway. The sound was muffled but someone was definitely in there. Stepping up to it the soft piano grew a bit louder. Viktor smiled a bit, the music was beautiful, sorrowful. He listened for a moment, reminders of his lateness came back to the front of his mind. Viktor stepped forward but was frozen again.

The singing.

The singing from the _room_.

Viktor hadn’t felt that from music before.

He recognized the language, Italian, but he didn’t know the words?

But he could feel it, the sorrow, the longing...even the fear. 

Viktor could easily have been brought to tears in the few moments he stood listening.

He completely forgot about practice until his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He sighed and dug it out, seeing the seemingly endless messages of concern, and a few of anger, from his students. Viktor looked at the closed door again and smiled a bit as he began walking, turning into a jog down the rest of the hallway. He found the door out and prepared himself for the rain again, seeing now it had stopped, instead leaving a slight overcast, the sun beginning to peek through. “How fitting,” he muttered to himself as he pushed the door open.

Phichit wasn’t lying, the entrance to the back of the rink right in front of him. He’d definitely take advantage of this way again. Maybe more than he’d care to admit, and not because he wanted to hear that singing again. Not at all. 

Viktor pushed the door open and headed through the halls until he found his way to the ice itself. “Sorry I’m late!” he yelled out to the two in front of him, he took a seat on the bench and dug his own skates out, working on getting them on his own feet.

“Yeah, you should be!” One yelled, Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri had trained with Viktor under Yakov for quite some time, but when Viktor decided to take up coaching, the young teenager decided to follow him. Making his senior debut very shortly, Viktor knew the kind of pressure coming in after being the Junior Champion.

Phichit was also scheduled for that day. The Thai skater laughed, “Yuri! Don’t give him such a hard time, you were nearly late too because of the rain.”

“Shut up!” Yuri snapped back, he skated away and muttered to himself as he began going over his short program again. 

Viktor stood up and laughed a bit, “Phichit, thanks for the tip on the shortcut,” he spoke as he stepped out on to the ice, “I wanna go over both of your short programs quickly.”

Viktor didn’t think he’d enjoy coaching as much as he did. He never thought of himself as a coach. He never thought of himself past his competition years. Viktor corrected the little mistakes he saw, fixed jumps, tweaked choreography. He loved to create pieces. To tell the story of the music. It was his favorite part about skating. He’s grateful that even in coaching he could still do it, even if it was just helping his skaters create it. He wanted to create.

Viktor kept the pair a little longer than he normally would. They didn’t complain about it at least. They were just a few weeks from the Grand Prix Final. There was a ton of work to be done in refinement of their pieces, both skaters being top contenders to hit the podium. 

“I gotta run, my roommate is getting antsy outside waiting for me,” Phichit looked up from his phone after practice was officially done.

“I can walk out with you,” Viktor grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He grabbed his own phone and scrolled through it, “Yuri, I can give you a ride.”

Yuri huffed, “Fine.” Viktor knew that Yuri hated taking the bus at night. Yuri would never admit it, but Viktor had a feeling that he was grateful for the offer every time it came around. It only made sense since they lived right by each other anyways (Yakov made sure to set that up since Yuri was so young still). 

Viktor led the pair outside, chatting a bit about the plans for tomorrow’s practice. Viktor saw a car sitting in front, with it being dark he couldn’t see anyone inside, but the way Phichit ran up to it he knew that it must have been his roommate. Viktor smiled and waved him goodnight as him and Yuri began to make their way to Viktor’s car. 

“Why do you park so far away every day?” Yuri groaned as they walked through the campus together.

“Because I’m not paying the two hundred dollars for the pass to park by the rink.” Viktor retorted looking up from his phone.

“You can afford it!”

“It’s the _principal_ of the thing Yuri,” The pair fell into easy silence then. Viktor noticed himself begin to hum. He remembered the voice he’d heard earlier, he smiled at it, something about hearing it...just triggered something in him, something he’d been missing. 

Viktor parked his car in front of his building after dropping Yuri off. He sat for a minute, he wished he’d remembered the words to the song he’d heard earlier. It was eating at his mind. The small bit he had heard just kept replaying over, and over, and over. Viktor stepped out of his car, grabbing his bag from the back, heading upstairs to his apartment. He hoped he could hear the song again. Maybe if he went through the building again he’d hear more.

So he did. 

Everyday.

He walked through the Fine Arts Center everyday there was practice. He didn’t catch whoever was practicing again for an entire week. He heard a multitude of other’s practicing, but never who he was hoping to hear. 

The next Friday night, he heard the singing from the same room again. He smiled brightly at the sound, he stood outside the door and listened. It was definitely the same song, he grabbed his phone from his pocket, he recorded a small portion of the singing. It might be a bit creepy if he was caught, he knew that. But it brought something in him back to life. Lit a long blown out candle in his heart. He knew that if the person were to open the door right now, Viktor would get reprimanded for being weird, and even a bit stalkery. Viktor quietly stepped and stood around the corner just listening, his phone still recording. He wanted to know who it was that was singing. Maybe they’d come out before he had to leave? He hid, just in case. The songs switched, but the feeling Viktor got didn’t.

Viktor smiled, this person was so talented. They were able to portray such vast emotion in just a few notes. Emotion Viktor wished his own body could portray in his skating, emotions so pure and vulnerable. 

Viktor just stood and listened, eyes closed, head leaned back. He pictured the movements he could put to this song. The way he could time precise jumps, the step sequences. He hadn’t felt this giddy over the idea of creating something in so long. He wished he could have stayed longer, but the time had passed far too quickly and he had to be off again. 

When Viktor got him that night, he gave his dog Makkachin her usual pets, and ran to his laptop. Sitting down on the couch his dog curled up right next to him. Viktor smiled, scratching behind her ears, he played the recording on his phone from that afternoon. He wanted to find out what song it was, he wanted to hear it in its entirety. He typed down the words to the best he could as he heard them. He knew minimal Italian, only knowing bits and pieces from a few skaters and some songs he’d heard over time at competitions. 

He typed what he had into a search bar, hoping that it was remotely accurate to pull something up. A few different arias pulled up, he clicked through them all hoping he could find a match, something that sounded even remotely familiar.

Finally after what felt like forever for Viktor, which is honestly like five minutes for most other, less dramatic people, he clicked the link labeled _Stammi Vicino - Tenor Cover_

Viktor heard a familiar piano chord strike. He sat up straight, Makkachin jumping up at the sudden change. Viktor smiled when the words began to pour out. It was definitely the correct song, just not the correct voice. Viktor listened carefully. The version he found was good, but it didn’t hold up to whoever it was he kept hearing. The emotion wasn’t the same, the longing wasn’t the same. Viktor imagined what the parts he hadn’t heard the boy in the room sing in his voice. He wondered how he’d hold certain notes, how he’d express certain phrases. 

Viktor craved to hear it. Picturing it wasn’t enough. He closed his laptop and replayed the recording he had on his phone instead. He listened to it over and over again. He closed his eyes, picturing a routine in front of him again. He noted down small bits of choreography in his phone, just to save for later. 

Viktor found himself dozing off on the couch, the strangers singing filling the room around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on quarantine and picked up an old idea of mine, wrote out nearly the whole thing already lol
> 
> drabblesofcass.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ich denke dein, (I think of you)  
>  Wenn durch den hain (when through the grove)  
> Der Nachtigallen (the nightingales)  
> Akkorde schallen! (sounds resound!)  
> Wann denkst de mein? (When do you think of me?)  
> -From Andenken - Friedrich von Matthison_

“Your free leg is sloppy!” Viktor yelled out to Phichit as he skated through his free skate routine. The closer they got to the final, the more strict Viktor had started to become. Pressure was on not only him as a debut coach, but on his skaters for representing the legacy Viktor had left behind. He wanted them to perform well. Having both of them qualify was already amazing for them all, but now he wanted them both to take home a medal. 

He had to show not only everyone, but himself, that this time off was worth it. 

Viktor heard the door to the rink swing shut, “This is a closed practice!” he called turning around. He stopped in his tracks. 

A man stood, seemingly alarmed by Viktor’s call out to him. He stood clutching a binder to his chest, a bright blush on his cheeks, “S-Sorry…” he muttered adjusting the dark rimmed glasses on his nose.

“Yuuri!” Phichit yelled excitedly skating to the edge of the rink, “Yuuri, come see, record me too will you please!”

Viktor paused the music with the remote in his hand and smiled skating over to Phichit, leaning over the barrier a bit, “I take it this is your friend?”

“This is my roommate, Yuuri Katsuki,” Phichit introduced, “I told him to come by so he could watch and make a video of it for me to post online!” 

Viktor nodded, “Nice to meet you, Yuuri,” he held his hand out. Viktor could tell that Yuuri was shy, he held close to himself, eyes fixed down or on Phichit. He had a perpetual blush on his face as well. Viktor couldn’t help but let his eyes linger over Yuuri’s soft features. Viktor wouldn’t deny a cute man when he saw one. He realized he was borderline staring, he shook his head a bit, “I’m, um, Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri reached out and grabbed Viktors hand, “I know,” he spoke. Viktor was probably imagining the way Yuuri kept hold of his hand for a few seconds longer than one usually would in this moment.

“Oh, you do?” Viktor smirked.

Yuuri’s face turned red again, “Y-Yeah I-I mean,” Yuuri cleared his throat a bit, dropping Viktors hand finally, “Phichit talks about you a lot, and well I-I’ve seen you skate and yeah…”

Viktor nodded, “Right, right, that makes sense I suppose.” 

Phichit looked between the two of them with a knowing smile, “I’m gonna run through both the programs again,” he finally spoke up, “Yuuri, get my phone from my bag and record it?”

Yuuri pulled his gaze away from Viktor and nodded, “Yeah of course.” he made his way over towards Phichit left his bag and dug inside it.

Viktor looked over at Yuuri again for a moment. His nervous demeanor, the way the blush formed on his face. He caught himself staring again. Viktor shook himself to focus on Phichit, he moved to stand on the edge of the rink, near where Yuuri was standing with the phone up ready to record. 

Viktor started the music and watched carefully as Phichit skated, taking notes of anything that may need to be corrected. He couldn’t help his mind wandering to Yuuri’s massive presence next to him. After Phichit had finished running his short program and took a small break to catch his breath, Viktor took the opportunity to turn to Yuuri who was saving the video he just took, “So, Yuuri,” Viktor smiled facing him, “How long have you known Phichit?”

Yuuri sat down and put the binder he brought with him in his lap, “Oh, um, a few years, we were roommates freshman year, lived together ever since.” Viktor took notice of Yuuri fiddling with the corner of the binder he was holding with his index finger, he noticed Yuuri pushing his hair from his eyes with his other hand, he took notice of the slight shaking back of forth of one of Yuuri’s feet, he took note of everything he could of the man sitting in front of him, “It was nice to find someone who kind of understood what it was like to be away from your home for such a long time…” 

“Yeah that feeling isn’t great,” Viktor chuckled, he spent many years traveling and away from his hometown, his friends, his family, he knew that feeling all too well, “Where are you from?”

“Japan, a small town called Hasetsu, I came to go to school, find new inspirations, all the cheesy things,” Yuuri laughed a little bit. Viktor liked that sound, it was one of the nicest sounds he’d heard.

Viktor smiled, opening his mouth to respond and was quickly interrupted by Phichit calling over to them, “Yuuri! Quit flirting with my coach, I need him to win a gold medal!” 

Yuuri blushed again heavily and looked over at Phichit, “I-I’m not, w-we’re not.” he stuttered out.

Viktor laughed and shook his head, “Okay, okay, on to the free skate.” he turned back around and turned the music on watching Phichit again as he skated, the smile never really leaving his face.

Yuuri became a regular guest at their practices for the coming weeks. Always either recording something for Phichit, getting on the young Yuri’s nerves, or having his nose placed in his binder. Viktor was more than happy with this arrangement. He really enjoyed Yuuri, he really _liked_ Yuuri. 

Okay, he’d admit. He may be just a little smitten. 

Viktor still took the same path to the rink every day, but he hadn’t seen that room being occupied with the mysterious singer for a few days. It made Viktor a little sad to think about that. He at least had the small tidbit recorded on his phone. But he still wanted to hear more, to know who it was. 

Viktor walked into the rink, he was pretty early, he figured he could get some time for himself on the ice before Yuri and Phichit showed up, it was their last practice before they had to leave the next day for the Final. He was surprised to see Yuuri sitting in his normal spot already, his eyes fixed on the binder in front of him, pencil in his hand, making small scribbles and frantic erasures.. Viktor smiled and moved to sit next to him, “What are you working on?” Viktor looked over Yuuri’s shoulder to see music, all different types of notes scrawled in, “Wait, you write music?” he gasped a bit leaning in a little closer to Yuuri, their arms brushing against each other. He gently grasped at the corner of the binder, pulling it a bit towards him.

Yuuri blushed, “Um, yeah, I actually am a music major...” he spoke quietly, “I also do composing a bit…”

Viktor looked up at him, “Really? That’s amazing,” he kept his gaze fixed on Yuuri for a second, “So what do you play? Or do you sing?” Viktor didn’t want to admit that he was so hopeful it was the latter. He didn’t want to admit that, it could very well be Yuuri who’s voice he was hearing. Even though there were hundreds of people who also had the same major as Yuuri did, Viktor wanted to believe it. 

“I um, I play piano,” Yuuri closed the binder, setting it in his lap. His fingers came to the corners, fiddling with them a bit, “T-That’s really it...piano...nothing else...” he shrugged a bit looking over to meet Viktor’s gaze.

Viktor smiled, remaining quiet for a moment, keeping his eyes on Yuuri, “I bet you’re really talented,” he spoke barely above a whisper to him. Viktor felt his stomach turn a bit from nerves after he took note of how close the two were sitting, and how intently Yuuri was holding his eyes. 

Yuuri blushed a bit, “I mean, I’m okay, not the best out there, but I’m okay.” 

“You’ll have to play for me sometime,” Viktor told him, “Believe it or not, I’m an _expert_ , and I’ll be able to tell you that you are definitely the best in the world.”

Yuuri laughed, his eyes crinkled shut, his head tilted back, his hand came up to cover his mouth a bit. Viktor made sure to snap a shot of that in his mind to keep it there forever, “That’s good to know, I’ll try not to disappoint you.”

Viktor gave him a little nudge with his shoulder, “I’m serious!” he laughed along with him. Viktor leaned down into his bag finally and dug his skates out, figuring he may as well start getting them on before Phichit and Yuri arrived. 

Yuuri shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. Viktor finished lacing his second skate and stood up, letting the steady silence fall between them. The silence was comforting. Viktor used his left hand to grip the side of the barrier as he leaned down to take his guards off his blades, stepping onto the ice after. He always felt so much more comfort when he was there. He let himself skate around the rink once, twice. Just getting into the motions of it. Viktor found himself stealing small glances at Yuuri anytime he got close to him. He smirked a bit when he found Yuuri watching him closely. 

He would be lying if he claimed to not be just a bit of a show off. 

Viktor hummed soft music to himself, finding himself moving through a routine of his own creation. A routine only half finished. A routine created in his mind weeks ago sitting on his couch, listening to a recording on his phone. 

It was the first time he actually tried out the bits of choreography on the ice. He’d just had images in his head of a person moving to the beautiful music, the beautiful voice he’d heard. 

He didn’t know when the image of the person singing switched from just an enigma, a black shadow of a person, got replaced with Yuuri. It brought him comfort in the thought. Yuuri didn’t admit that he sang, Viktor knew that meant it couldn’t be him he had heard. But that didn’t dull the pang in his chest when he thought about it. He liked to just pretend, even just for a few moments. 

Viktor picked up speed in his skating and pushed himself off the ice with his left foot, tucking his arms close to his chest and he turned in the air. Hitting the ice with his right foot, he let out a sigh of relief. Viktor hadn’t done a quad flip in weeks, it used to come almost second nature to him. But being out of practice for so long, even he got nervous he may not be able to do his own signature move like he used to. 

Yuuri smiled and clapped a bit, sometime in the last minute or so, Yuuri had moved from sitting and was not standing against the barrier, “Which routine is that? I’ve never seen it...oh not that I know all your routines!” he blushed, “I-um, Phichit had me watch a lot of your skating, and my friend back home was a huge fan, so I’ve seen my fair share and yeah…not a creepy stalker fan at all.”

Viktor chuckled a bit at him, “Well it’s nothing I’ve performed, I actually got inspired to create it recently,” he smiled, “Also I’d be very honored to have you as one of my creepy stalker fans.” 

Yuuri laid his hands on his face until his face turned less red. Viktor smiled at him, he’d say it again, Yuuri was just too cute. Yuuri took a small breath before speaking again, “It’s really good...even without the music I can feel it, you make music with your movements, it’s...beautiful.” 

Viktor felt his own blush creep on his cheeks. He looked down for a moment, a stupid smile creeping onto his face, “Well, thank you,” he skated over to the barrier, “I can’t take all the credit, the song I picture with it, it tells the real story, I just want to enhance it.” Viktor pointed at his phone sitting on top of his bag, “Here, I’ll play it for you.”

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s phone handing it across to him. Viktor took the phone in his hands and unlocked it going to his recordings. He couldn’t explain why he felt nervous to play it for Yuuri. Some part of him held onto the thought that maybe Yuuri was the mysterious singer, what would happen if Viktor played it and it _was_ Yuuri? 

As much as Viktor liked to hold on to that thought, he knew that it was unlikely, Yuuri said he wasn’t a singer. Well, he didn’t outright say it, but he didn’t say he was one. Viktor shouldn’t get his hopes up. But he wanted to. He already had the biggest crush forming on Yuuri, any more reason to like him and Viktor would be completely in. 

Viktor hesitantly let his thumb hover over the play button for a moment, his stomach knotted a bit with anxiety. He bit his lip as he pushed the play button, letting the recording play out.

Yuuri looked visibly shaken once the recording started. His face went completely pale, he stepped back from Viktor, “I-I um,” he stuttered out, “I forgot, I um, I have a uh...a lesson, yeah a lesson.” Yuuri tripped over Viktor’s bag when he took another step back and caught himself on the seat with his hand, “S-sorry.” he grabbed his things and stood up quickly leaving. 

Viktor stopped his phone and stared at the door where Yuuri had left from. He didn’t move for what felt like forever. Viktor wondered why Yuuri would run off like that? Something in the back of his mind nagged him, but he pushed it away. He couldn’t get his hopes up about Yuuri being the person he’d been hearing. Yuuri probably just knew who it was or something…

Phichit and Yuri showed up a few minutes later. Phichit didn’t mention Yuuri’s absence or mention Yuuri at all the whole time. Viktor wanted to ask him, but he knew it wasn’t the night to do so. They were leaving in the morning for the Final, he had to be completely focused on the routines. Viktor ran through the final practices of both skaters routines. His mind kept wandering to Yuuri the whole time, he kept having to reign himself in. 

Viktor let them both go a little early, on the excuse that they needed to sleep, but Viktor knew it’s because he wasn’t focused. He dropped Yuri off and drove home in silence. He wished he’d gotten a way to contact Yuuri before today, then he could reach out, check on him, ask him a few questions. Viktor’s car came to a stop in front of his building, he sighed, laying his head back against the seat. He felt really stupid.

He couldn’t get Yuuri’s face out of his mind.

Viktor knew that he made Yuuri uncomfortable, he scared him away.

Viktor kept reminding himself of Yuuri’s face. 

He remembered it when he laid in bed that night, he remembered it when he woke up, he remembered it when he grabbed his bag, and he remembered it when he sat on a plane to Barcelona. 

Viktor knew he had to find out the truth, he could get some answers from Phichit he knew that. Presuming that Yuuri didn’t already tell Phichit everything. He could try at least.

Viktor waited until they were standing in the hotel lobby, waiting to be checked in to even bring it up. Viktor took a small breath, trying to muster up enough courage to bring Yuuri up. “So, have you talked to Yuuri yet?”

Phichit shook his head, “He’s been a hermit, he wished me luck last night, said goodbye, that’s really all I’ve heard of him the past few days,” he spoke, “He actually has a really big recital coming up so he’s been in his room practicing non-stop.”

Viktor nodded, letting out a small hum, “Oh, a recital?” he found his eyes trailing down to his feet, he adjusted the strap of the bag he was hoisting on his shoulder. “He never mentioned it.”

“That’s because he doesn’t want anyone to go, but a lot of people are going, Yuuri is a bit of a prodigy,” Phichit laughed, “I’ll definitely be there, I made sure that Yuuri set the date for after the Final so I could be there to root him on.”

Viktor smiled, “I bet he’s wonderful,” he spoke softly, remembering his and Yuuri’s conversation from the previous day. 

“You should hear him sing, his piano is one thing, his compositions are one thing, but he really does have a voice that could bring anyone to tears.”

Viktor looked over at Phichit quickly. Sing? Yuuri did sing? Viktor felt a rush of joy in the pit of his stomach. He bit back a smile. That meant Viktor’s nagging suspicions were correct, right? “S-Sing?” Viktor spoke, trying his best not to show his excitement.

Phichit nodded, “He never tells anyone he sings, I don’t know why, he’s just shy. He’s always been shy. But when he performs he turns into a different person. It’s a sight to see honestly.” he smiled and looked over at his coach, “You should go to the recital, it’s his senior recital, last one before he graduates, it’s a really big deal. He’ll be playing his original piano and singing.”

Viktor nodded, “I’d love to go.” 

“Awesome! I’ll text you the details,” he hopped forward towards the counter since it was now their turn to check in, “Oh also Viktor. Just because you’re my coach doesn’t mean I won’t mercilessly hunt you down if you hurt Yuuri or make him upset in any way. I can tell he likes you.”

“Noted,” Viktor returned, stepping up to the lady at the counter as well, getting the three room keys. He walked to his own room and closed the door behind him with a happy sigh. 

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, quickly digging it out he saw the message from Phichit.

 _Yuuri Katsuki  
Senior Voice + Piano Recital  
Friday, December 15th @ 7:30_

Viktor looked at the date, time, and address listed at the bottom, he memorized them. 

He never wished a competition would go by faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabblesofcass.tumblr.com


End file.
